


in the world that you made full of minor chords

by voodoochild



Series: Catch and Release [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Subspace, because you should not keep things from your partner, mentioned Dean/Bayley and Bayley/SHIELD, we believe in healthy communication and kink in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: After flying back home to her boyfriend, Bayley has to come clean about the events of the past couple days. Ferg proves a good listener and a good partner.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Catch and Release [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	in the world that you made full of minor chords

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up two days after the events of "we'll scream to cause avalanches" and "recalibrate and bend the frame", referencing those two stories and all pairings contained therein. Timeframe is approximately late-October 2017, after the Eurotour. Title, as always, from Doomtree's "Heavy Rescue".

Going home to Austin is a lot more fraught than it used to be. 

She'd moved out there to be with her ex - support him in the indies, enjoy the heat, gorge on the Mexican food she couldn't always get on the road - but after the breakup, she'd had to lease a smaller place of her own, rather than U-Haul all her stuff back to San Jose. It's a one bedroom, half-full of mostly her wrestling gear and her gaming equipment, a treadmill and weight setup, a decent couch with pull-out, the flatscreen TV she got in the breakup instead of the dog, and a bed she bought off Amazon and didn't put together for eight months, until Fergal brought Karl and Doc down to crash for a weekend. 

So yeah, she doesn't know too many people here beyond the gang at Hydro Crossfit and a couple baristas at the coffee shop down the street, and whenever Ferg's able to swing time off at the same time, it's nice to have him around. Even when he's on one of his comic book binges, quoting passages at her over breakfast and expounding upon the reasons that Vertigo is superior to DC and Marvel.

"... right, love?"

She blinks, mid-stir of her coffee, and Ferg's looking at her with an amused glint in his eye. "Shit, sorry. I was listening, you just sort of lost me at the Alan Moore bit."

"That far back, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry." She digs her toe into the carpet, looks down at her half-eaten orange and cranberry scone. "I'm spacey and I don't know why."

"I do. Come on. We're watching Miyazaki in bed until you feel like telling me what's going on."

Ferg leans over to grab a couple of to-go cups, and starts pouring their coffees into them. He's probably right, maybe it's better to hole up with some anime today. They'd gone out running and then to an outdoor jazz festival yesterday, catching up after their flights and gossiping about Nattie's latest cat adventures. She hasn't volunteered why she'd texted him at 2 am Saturday about letting two people top her and not being sure if she'd liked it, nor why she'd flown back wearing a white tee that's definitely not hers.

He also hasn't pried, because he's Fergal and he appreciates when she's patient with him in return.

They bike back to her apartment, and start shedding clothing as soon as the door closes, down to his boxers and her bra and boy shorts. She finds herself laughing hysterically when he fireman-carries her to bed, then gives her an AA down to the blankets. He grabs the remote, Netflixes the movie, and launches himself next to her. It's like breathing fresh air after a twenty-hour plane ride as she curls up in his arms, burying her nose in his chest, smelling laundry detergent and his weird European deodorant spray.

"We're okay to talk, Bay?"

"Must be worried, if you're calling me that instead of 'love' or 'kitten'," she says, and he smiles softly down at her. "I get why. I don't usually text you like I did yesterday morning."

"Not often, no." He shifts her in his arms, wants to run his fingers through her hair, and she never argues with that. It's as soothing for him as it is for her. "Does it have something to do with Seth ghosting on our FIFA session?"

"Maybe?" 

"Maybe yes, or maybe no?" She kind of doesn't know where to start, curls her nails into his arm, presses her mouth to the hollow of his collarbone. His fingers tug gently at her hair, just enough to make her squirm. "Hey, sweetheart, it's just me. I've got you."

She chews on her lip, thinking carefully about the words she wants to use. Not because she's worried about his reaction, but she knows he wants her to be as honest as possible, even though it's hard. They don't work if they're not honest, Japan proved that. 

"Becky dragged us out to a bar after the house show." She starts with the background, has to explain everything that led up to the foursome if only to keep it straight in her head. "You'd already left for the hotel, but Seth talked me into coming out. I only had one beer - was kind of nursing it, cause it was something like 10% ABV - and I ducked outside pretty early because Dash and Curtis were doing their 'let's sing awful karaoke to Pitbull' thing."

"Didn't they get thrown off the tour bus one time?"

"Twice. Chris did it once, and it was Roman last time. I think you rode ahead with the BC boys."

He grins. "Yeah. Good times. But back to your Friday night . . ."

"I was gonna leave, but Seth and Roman and Dean caught up with me. They . . . I swear, everyone seems to know about it but me, but they've been interested in me for a while. At least, that's what Dean said, because Seth saw us - me and you - in the locker room in Portland."

Fergal goes still, eyes narrowing. "Saw us how?"

"Walked in on the part where you had my hands behind my back and I was riding you. I guess he thought the room was free, he was on the phone, but he caught us. He was pretty shocked at the time, but later - he, uh, says he really liked what he saw. And told Roman and Dean."

"We're not exactly a secret, love. I wish he didn't have such a big fucking mouth, but you know how I feel about Seth."

The same way she does - adores hanging out with him, shares his taste in music, would love to ride him into the sunset or do a couple tequila shots off that chest - but she's not sure how Ferg will react to the rest of the story.

"Yeah. And I know I said I wouldn't do it without you, but it kind of wasn't only Seth asking. It was all three of them."

Ferg's quiet for a while, then startles her by softly laughing and rolling her down underneath him. She hooks a leg over his hip, lets him settle, and he's smiling bright and wide as he kisses her. 

"You, my love, are perfection. If you hadn't taken them up on it, I'd have had to thrash you."

"Oh my god, you're awful. I thought you'd be pissed at me."

"Why would you think that?" He kisses her nose, then her forehead, rubbing his nose against her cheek. "I love you, I trust you, our coworkers are absolutely fucking gorgeous - I'd cut off a minor body part to fuck any one of those three. Bloody menaces, they are."

She laughs - his mouth goes right to the gutter when he's in the mood - and scratches her nails lightly down his shoulders. "I don't think you'd have to go that far. I don't know about Roman, he's hard to read, but Seth's totally into you. Dean won't shut up about your abs, and hey - didn't he like, grope you in San Fran that night?"

"Sacramento." 

"Either way, he was really appreciative of you. And sweet to me, in a Dean way. So were Roman and Seth. There was aftercare."

"Oh?" Fergal rocks his hips against hers, lightly, and she shivers. "So it wasn't just sex."

"That's why I texted you. Would've called, but I was still inwardly freaking out."

He noses against her again. "I'd say it was more than inwardly, love."

He always does this, always has. Seen through her, been able to tell when she was upset or hurt or scared, and at first, it annoyed her. She hates assumptions. Ferg just knows her, and now, it's reassuring.

"Yeah, d'you remember that time Seth caught us, what we were talking about?"

"Lot of things. You being held down. Seeing what you could take, pushing the limits. There was a nice little bit where you were talking about switching. All things I liked hearing, darling."

"He really liked the switching part. Enough to let me top him."

Fergal braces his hands against her hips, keeping her still. "Fucking what? Seth, control freak Seth who lets maybe three people ever tell him what to do? Seth who called every little bit of both our matches? Seth let you top him?"

"I - it wasn't just me. Dean and Roman helped. Told me what to do and how to handle him. You're right about Roman, but Dean tops him sometimes too."

"Christ, that's lovely. What's there to be upset about, then?"

She groans, pulls him closer. Smooths her palms down his back in a motion meant to reassure her more than him, and he lets her take more of his weight. She needs to feel grounded, at times like these. 

"Because I topped, yeah, but I went under for Dean and Roman and I still don't know how I feel about it."

He kisses her cheek, brushing his knuckles gently down her jaw. "I think you do. Take your time, darling girl, but I want to hear it."

"I, okay, so in the beginning," she starts, curling her fingers around his bicep, "it was a lot easier. Dean was teasing me a lot, he's good at that, his mouth is almost as filthy as yours. I was under for a while, but then they brought me back up to try with Seth. And staying there, being in topspace was just - ugh, it was so hard. I was distracted and fidgety. It felt too much like work."

"Sometimes it is, love. It's a lot of responsibility, and I think most people who top need to take it seriously."

"You always tell me how focused and calm it makes you feel." He nods, and she shakes her head. "And I didn't feel that. I felt scared and scattered and confused and even though I was able to do it, I don't think I want to make a habit of it."

"You know that's all right, don't you?" He pushes her hair out of her eyes, kisses her softly on the forehead. "You don't have to like switching, or even try it anymore if you don't want to."

"He - Seth really liked it, and I liked putting that gorgeous look on his face. That's why I was so weirded out. Because even though I felt so uncomfortable, I did it. I made Seth cry for how much he wanted to fuck me. It was like flying, it felt so good."

"My gorgeous girl, that's lovely. It sounds like you did a beautiful job. I'm proud of you, Bay. I bet Roman and Dean were too. Did they treat my girl right?'

"Ohhh, yes. Roman . . . he licked me out. So incredibly good, oh my god, it felt amazing. I came for ages."

Fergal makes a low sound in his throat, nearly a growl, grinding into her more intently. "I fucking knew he'd be good with his mouth. Tell me how he was as a top."

"I . . . it was hard for me sometimes, with him, but it was sweet. He called me 'kitten' a lot. So did Dean. I didn't let them use your words, and I only called Dean 'sir''."

"That's my girl. You know when you're mine, but I'm pleased that you showed them how good you are."

She can't catch her breath, buries her face in his shoulder, and just shakes for him. Feels how wet she is just for talking and Fergal rubbing against her. "Can I - please?"

"Can you what, sweetheart? I need your words."

"Please let me go under for you. Not - mmmm - not a scene. Not really sex. Just wanna be touched and have you talk to me."

He smiles bright and sweet at her, tightening his arms around her waist. "Pretty girl, you can always ask me for that. Give me a deep breath in for a five-count, hold for five, and then out for five, okay?"

It's all too easy to follow instructions - something in her just stills when he's around - and he makes her give him 5 reps of the breathing. She feels her limbs becoming heavy, sinking into the bed, and it feels better than anything has since she left that hotel suite.

"Color?"

"Green, sir. Please?"

"Very good girl," he says, easing his weight off her and curling up against her back. Wraps his arms back around her, and she sighs in pleasure. "I'll touch you, love, but we're still going to talk about how that scene with the boys made you feel."

"Okay." And she feels herself floating, held safe by her guy, which makes everything so simple. Easy to just close her eyes and open her mouth and tell him what he wants to know. "It wasn't just topping Seth. It was both times I was under. With Dean, it was easy - scary easy, like it is with you, but I know I'm safe with you."

"Did you feel like you weren't safe with him?" Fergal's voice doesn't change, but she can feel his arms tighten.

"No . . . not like you think. He - he saw right through me, what I wanted and what I needed, and that's never happened, except with you. But with him, I - I wanted it to hurt. Not bad-hurt, but things that we've tried that I don't usually like. Spanking and bites."

Ferg takes a breath, running his fingers down her arm to lace them with hers. "Did he spank you, darling?"

"Uh-uh," she says. "I told him he could, but he knew I was scared of it."

"That's good. I'm glad he didn't push."

"Not then." She spreads her legs so the mark Dean left on her inner thigh is visible, and Fergal groans. "But he bit me later. I didn't want the marks, he had Seth hold me still while he teased me and bit me."

"Is that when he pushed your limits?"

"Yeah. He bit me a little hard, here on my shoulder," and she moves her hair, shows the little red mark. "And I told him no, but he pushed. Did it harder on my breast and there on my thigh. I liked it, I just - it was harder than you go on me."

“Did you safeword?” She shakes her head. “Did you tell him red?” Another shake, and he kisses her. "Ah, sweetheart, you did everything right. Might have to have words with him meself, because I know you don't like your limits pushed, but you did lovely." His fingers sneak down to stroke the bruise, pulling a harsh little growl out of her, and he kisses her softer this time. "Was that after you fucked Seth? Did Dean clean your pretty cunt up for you?"

She shakes her head, arching against his touch. "Roman did that first. It - that was all he did to me. Part of his rules with his wife. He can use his hands and mouth, but he doesn't fuck any other women."

"Mmm, and you were very complimentary toward him earlier. So you got your cunt licked, you fucked Seth - am I missing anything?"

She's quiet, again. It's a guilty silence, a subdrop silence, something she absolutely hates showing him. Lying to him - and withholding information like she has been is lying, in her book - has been an issue with them before. She wonders if Ferg will be angry now, but all he does is stroke gently at her hair and wait her out, let her find the words and push the guilt aside. 

“Dean fucked me too. I begged him, I needed it so bad. I don't… I don't like feeling that way.”

“Think about the sex for me. Did he do anything you didn't like besides the bites? Push you in other ways?”

She can't remember many specifics when she's under; of Dean, it's mostly a blur of his face, the feel of his arms holding her down, his voice in her ear. The fullness of him inside her, and his hands gently cradling her back. One image of Seth staring at her in awe, but she doesn't know what it was for.

“No,” she finally says. Tries to pull her words into some sort of order. “It was good, he had me under and kept talking to me. It - there was a part where he had me up on my knees, I think he was showing me off. After, Seth and Roman cuddled with me and I talked to Dean and Renee. I might have been dropping? When I talked to them.”

Ferg tugs on her hair a little, enough to make her meet his eyes. “You know what I'm going to tell you, right?” She nods, sniffs quietly, and he kisses the shell of her ear. “You should have called me or come to see me when you started to drop after the scene. No matter what time. No matter what you did or who it was with. I love you. I hate seeing you hurting.”

“Are you . . . are you going to be mad?”

“At you?” She nods, and he shakes his head, brushing a thumb over her cheek. “Never. I’m not entirely pleased with Dean, but that’s between me and him.”

He shifts them over, onto her belly, and she smothers a moan into the pillow. She loves this position, the way he holds her down - it's safe and sweet and so good. He's hard against her back, but she knows that he won't fuck her. This isn't about that, this is him making her feel safe and calm.

“You're so good for me, Bay. You're my brave girl, and you know I always want you to get what you want. You know there's nothing, no kink you could want to try, that would make me angry with you. I want you to be curious. And needy. And able to explore your limits, even if I'm not there.”

She exhales slow, feels her thighs slide together a little. It's a slow, comfortable feeling, she likes reacting to him but not having any expectations to touch sexually. 

“Tell me where you are,” Ferg says, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“Half down,” she says, but probably more than half, if she's slurring already. 

“Sleep. Nowhere to go for once. I'll watch the rest of this.”

She yawns, shifts into her usual sleeping position - head on his chest, arm thrown over his waist - and lets his body heat and hand in her hair lull her into a light sleep.


End file.
